xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Fairy Tail Building
The Second Fairy Tail Building is a small run-down tavern, currently acting as the Fairy Tail Guild's headquarters. History When the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared for 7 years, the guild fell into near bankruptcy and could no longer afford to keep Fairy Tail's first building so it went into foreclosure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 12 After they left it, they moved into a small tavern at the edge of the town and made it their base of operations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 10 Localization Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town on the top of a small hill, near mountains and in a woody area. As evident of Fairy Tail's loss in power, the headquarters are now quite away from Magnolia's center, which used to house the guild. Exterior Design Fairy Tail's second headquarters is way smaller than the previous buildings and, mirroring the guild's condition during the absence of Tenrou Team, is somewhat ruined. It takes the form of a small tavern with one floor, with its walls being mainly composed of bricks, bearing visible cracks here and there and having some of its parts covered by vine, while some wood beams enforce the structure in its upper part. In front of the building's wooden doors is a large archway composed of massive beams; half way up its length is a pyramidal sign with Fairy Tail's name on it, with very long edges going past the beams holding it up, topped and paired with a large Fairy Tail symbol. The building's roof is pitched, and from its front, central part sprouts a small tower, yet again bearing a dark banner with the guild's symbol on it, just below a small, tiled roof flanked by a pair of windows. At each of such windows' outer side is a banner, attached to a pole horizontally sprouting from the building. In its upper part, the tower takes on the shape of a windmill with tattered and torn sails. The building's wooden, double door is flanked by a pair of large, pentagon-shaped windows, with the frame of each one protruding on it and taking on a stylized heart shape; something which is highly reminiscent of the guild's first headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 5 The building is located on top of a small hill, and can be reached via a staircase composed of large, flat stones, and flanked by two lines of similarly flat rocks. Two rough pillars of stone are located before the stairs, with the one on its right, the taller, having a small doll sitting near its top. The stairs are flanked by large rocks and by several small bushes; on the left sits a sign reading "Fairy Tail", together with the guild's symbol. Behind the guild's building seems to be a forest, and the headquarters is surrounded by several palms, with a pair of open-air sheds sitting on its left. Interior Design The inside of the building highly resembles a small restaurant or pub, mainly constructed of wood. The room possesses a stone floor, and several small, round tables are scattered across it, paired with some chairs. In the right side of the room is a bar counter, complete with a sink and several bottles, which has a wooden platform in front of it, with some more tables and chairs sitting on it, plus some round bar stools by the counter. Behind it is a staircase, with its landing sitting on the only structure of bricks in the inner part of the building, a massive, rectangular column. Leaning against the walls are some bookshelves packed full of books, and at the entrance's sides are a pair of plants kept in jars. Some lamps are attached to the pillars adjacent to the walls; one of such walls is covered in a variety of frames, of different size and shape, seemingly housing pictures. Despite the continuous raids at the hands of the rival Twilight Ogre guild's thugs, which seem to leave the building's furniture heavily damaged,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 6-14 the interior doesn't seem to change from time to time, being simply restored to its previous state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Locations